


Skirts

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Groping, M/M, Pervy Dante, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero looses a bet to Dante but the older hunter had some help. Nero is forced to wear a skirt the whole day but Dante can't keep his arm's to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped up in my head so I was like WHY NOT?

He could swear that old bastard cheated, or Lady helped him. Most likely that money hungry succubus helped because Dante never won any bets. He was the living form of bad luck. He should have known this was rigged from the beginning when Dante was the one who proposed the wager. 

The black pleaded skirt clung to his legs when he sat down on the sofa. It was horrendously uncomfortable to sit with your legs closed when you're a guy. Nero tried his best to keep away the perverted older hunters hands from touching him.

"Quit it Old Man!" Nero shouted as he smacked away Dantes hand with his bringer for the 11th time in the past 5 mins. 

"Awe c'mon kid lighten up,"Dante said wearing a cheeky smile. 

The urge to leave was strong, but the deal was that he had to stay in the main floor with the skirt on all day. 

It was a nightmare to keep from bending over. Everytime Nero would drop something ;for some really odd reason he was really clumsy today, the skirt would ride up on his behind showing everyone his blue boxers. Dante would whistle when Nero would accidentally show his undergarments. 

Dante swore this was the best thing Lady had ever done for him. The kid was quite the looker in the skirt. His legs were to die for; so long and damn he really loved those legs. He rested his chin in his hands watching Nero grab something from the floor. The black object in the Kid's hand was none other than Dante's cell phone. 'Shit. Shit. NOT GOOD!' Dante shouted to himself. 

This happened often because the pair had the same identical phone thanks to Lady. She was the one paying for their phones at the moment. 

The Kid's face turned red when he turned on the screen of the black object. It was a photo of Nero's bare back and dark loose fitted jeans showing a bit more then it should. Dante quickly pulled away the object in Nero's hand replacing it with the kid's actual phone.

"Old man the hell was that?!" Nero said to the red dressed man.

Dante rolled his eyes as the younger hunter babbled on how perverted the man is and a few more insults along with it. Getting fet up with it Dante pulled Nero's right arm, holding it tightly so that he couldn't be attacked with it and gave Nero a long kiss.

When Dante pulled away he loved how red Nero got. 

"You! You!" Nero stammered, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah I liked it to Kid," Dante said.

The older hunter's free hand slipped under the black skirt, gripping Nero's buty cheek firmly. Nero yelped and tried to get away but the more he tried the more the hand would squeeze his back side. A sound escaped his lips and he instantly felt embarrassed. 

Dante let him go after planting one last kiss. Nero was still speechless.

"You should wear skirts more often." Dante flashed another smiled before grabbing a beer.

Once night time came around Nero could finally take off the damn skirt but first he wanted to take revenge on the older hunter. Nero walked into Dante's room as quietly as possible. The bed dipped as his legs rested at either side of the older hunters stomach. Nero dipped his head down a planted a dark hickey on the man's neck. Satisfied with his work he left the room.

 

Morning came and the older hunter walked into the old bathroom. Rubbing his face with shaving cream he saw it. The dark hickey at the base of his neck clear as day for everyone to see. 

"NERO!"Dante shouted. 

Down on the main floor the teen smiled.


End file.
